Various functions of electronic devices, such as wireless charging and near field communication (NFC), may require separate antennas having different characteristics. For example, the frequency for a resonant wireless charging antenna may be 8 MHz, the frequency for an inductive wireless charging antenna may be 100 KHz to 200 KHz, the frequency for an NFC antenna may be 13.56 MHz, and the frequency for a magnetic secure transmission (MST) antenna may be 70 KHz.
Space is required to mount the coil antenna on the electronic device. Accordingly, there is a difficulty in mounting a coil antenna that occupies a predetermined area in the interior of the electronic device. Accordingly, in recent technologies, coil antennas are mounted on the outside of an electronic device such as a battery or a battery cover and are connected to a circuit of the electronic device via contacts.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.